Shattered Hearts
by mksanime
Summary: Kagome can never escape her destiny, as she seeks out the truth and avenge her comrades deaths. As they say its better if you kept everything in the darkness for the truth will only shatter your heart more. Sesskag,some Narkag


**Mksanime:** Heya their pple and no this is not my old fic called shattered hearts, this is a new story and a new plot.. 

**Pairings are: **Sesshomaru x Kagome, Naraku x Kagome

**Warning: **This might be AU and the characters are a bit OOC, I'll try to keep them in character if I can… This contains Mature Content, Violence and Coarse Language..

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**_Shattered Hearts_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

They had all attacked towards a bestial like ape as Kagome stood there safely near an old oak tree, large enough to hide from any enemy.

Her face was scrunched up in horror as 3 pointed sharp bones that contained poison on them flew towards her beloved kit, Shippo. Her feet move on its own accord as she screamed in horror, warning the little one of the danger that was coming towards him.

She dived covering her kit as the pointed bones dug on her arm, its poison slowly glided down seeping inside of her body.

Her screamed alerted each one of them as they hurried off to kill the enemy.

Her vision became blurry as faint voices kept shouting her name, scrunching her face in pain, as she slowly gave in, into darkness.

oOoOoOo

Her body then began to undergo some changes as her pointed teeth grew into fangs at either side of her mouth, her ears grew pointedly and her face formed into a more mature look. Her eyes reduced from its original size to a bit smaller than usual, her orbs turn into a more hazel color, softer and sexier, she had a bit of black eye shadow and her lips were red. Her hair grew long towards her ass, as it slowly curled a bit.

Her body curved more, and her bust size was larger than her original one. Her nails grew a bit more with a black nail polish already. She grew even taller from her 5'6 to 5'8 height.

Her clothes morphed into black tube top, her shoulders were bare but both her arms were covered with a black sleeves reaching through her hands. Her bottom was a black caprice and she wore black sandals with thin straps began to swirl around her leg, with black nail polish at her feet.

oOoOoOo

She awokeat the morning sunlight as she gently rubbed her eyes. Glancing around she stared horrified at the bodies of her comrades and her kit all sprawled around her.

Their pale look and the steadiness of their chest indicated that they were indeed dead.

She sat there mortified as her mouth open in a silent scream.

'_How can this happen! Why am I still alive? Why!'_

Questions upon questions bombarded her mind, as she sat there breathing heavily, her vision was blurred from her falling tears.

She steadily stood up, wobbling a bit as she began to walk towards her dead comrades...

_I'm all alone…_

_Alone…_

Digging there graves for each one of them and prayed a silent prayer. She stood up and picked Tesusaiga and strapped it on her right side, she then walked towards her bag and hoisted it up and hung it on her shoulder, and glancing back once more she bid one last goodbye….

oOoOoOo

She walked mindlessly in the forest as her hollow hazel orbs stared in no particular direction as her feet guided her towards a small peaceful village.

She was numb, it was hard to feel happy let alone smile. She needed to find answers and she swore on their graves that she would avenge their deaths.

She slowly walked down the steep hill as she began to enter the village; a loud ear-piercing scream was heard as the villagers stood there horrified as they pointed in disgust towards her.

She paid them no heed as she began to walk inside of the village. She stopped as she glanced up and stared warily at the villager's men who were now holding torches, stones, knife, bow and arrows and any weapon they could fine already aimed towards her.

She furrowed her brows as her eyes held in confusion.

"You Demon! Get out of our village or we will kill you!" an old man that was within his mid 50s growled, pure disgust was etched on his face.

"Demon?" she heard herself say as she shook her head

"Yes Demon, Now Get OUT!" another screamed as he threw a rock towards her, barley missing her face.

She frowned _'there must be a misunderstanding' _

"Look you! I don't know whom you're calling a demon? My name is Ka-go-me, Kagome!" her fiery temper was back as she screamed back towards the men.

They threw more rocks towards Kagome as they advanced towards her, paying no attention to her last comment.

She breathed in and ran outside the village, instead of fighting. She was too tired, depressed and confused too do anything right now nor to notice the changes of her appearance.

Hatred was bubbling inside of her _'calling me a demon,' _she inwardly spat, _'peaceful village my ass'_

She shook her head as she began to wonder around the forest. She heard a small sob coming towards her right and saw a little raven-haired girl kneeling down as she tried to wipe the blood that was oozing out of her knee.

She kneeled down as she placed her hand on top of the girl's scrapped knee and emitted a blue light from her palms, slowly healing it. The little girl hiccup a bit and smiled

"Thank you pretty lady. Rin's name is Rin. What's pretty lady's name is?"

She smiled sadly; her eyes were void of any emotion.

There was another presence coming her direction, the trees and her hair swayed with the wind as Sesshomaru landed in front of her.

Kagome can only stare as she glanced down, her bangs covering her face. He reminds her of Inuyasha…

Inuyasha… 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mksanime: **Flashbacks and stuffs will be later on the chaps explaining their death and why Kagome turn into a demon… And about her clothes, sorry I can't really describe her clothes well…

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
